This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomography (CT), and more particularly to methods and apparatus that provide for radiation detection.
Modular radiation detector arrays typically include a collimator, a scintillator array or package, and a photo diode assembly. The collimator, scintillator package, and diode assembly are precision aligned and attached together to form a detector module. A number of modules are mounted on rails to form the detector array.
The accurate positioning of the collimator, scintillator package, and diode assembly to attach and optically couple them together can be problematic. Additionally, the accurate positioning of the modules relative to one another to form the detector array can be problematic.